


You Gave Me Everything

by pxris67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Castiel, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxris67/pseuds/pxris67
Summary: Dean cherishes Castiel's baby bump, the baby kicks for the very first time, and Dean and Castiel share a beautiful moment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	You Gave Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really cute, fluffy, and adorable oneshot.

The morning was blissful as Dean slept with his face pressed against the side of Castiel's round stomach and left arm thrown over his hips. An uncomfortably awake Cas stroked Dean's hair with one hand and cradled his pregnant belly with the other.  
"Dean," he started, shifting slightly. His lover buried his face deeper into his side and left out a soft groan. Cas half heartedly rolled his eyes.  
"Dean please get up." Castiel complained, pushing his legs tightly together. Dean fluttered his forest green eyes open, and glanced up to look at Cas.  
"How the hell did I get down here?" He questioned, glancing at the belly in front of him then back up to Cas. A soft smile made its way to the raven haired boys face.  
"You seem to have quite an attachment to your daughter, and she has quite the attachment to sleeping above my bladder, so will you please get up, my love?" Castiel asked, a smile and discomfort plastered on his face. A look of understanding flashed across Dean's face and he moved to his side of the bed, not before kissing Cas securely on his lips. Cas rose out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.  
Castiel is now seventeen weeks pregnant (about four months) and though the pregnancy was unexpected, it was happily welcomed. Dean had began to cry when he found out and that only made Cas cry even more. The two cried for what seemed like hours. Dean had wished for a little girl and when the time came to discover the gender, his wish came true. He vowed to protect, cherish, and love their baby girl for as long as he lived.  
When Castiel came back to their bed, he laid down flat on his back with a peaceful sigh.  
"Morning Dean," he said with a yawn, his shirt rising to show a bit of his plumped stomach.  
"G'morning baby, sleep well?" Dean questioned as he crawled between Castiel's spread legs, and cradled his swollen belly with both hands, smiling down at it like a lovesick fool. Castiel's favorite thing about being pregnant was Dean and his slight obsession with his baby bump, to be honest, he was going to miss it. Not the backaches and the constant peeing though.  
"Yes, this little one had her moments though," Cas explained fondly as Dean planted a lingering, sweet, kiss on his stomach.  
"Hey baby girl," Dean cooed softly, rubbing the swell with his hands, "Take it easy on daddy, will ya? Cause when you make daddy mad, he takes it out on me, sweetheart," Car scoffed at that, "I love you y'know. You and papa are the most important people in my life. I can't wait to meet you." Dean finished, planting another kiss on Cas's tummy. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, staring lovingly at the green eyed boy in front of him.  
Cas's eyes went wide as he felt a sharp kick to his lower stomach. The first kick. Dean met his eyes with confusion written over his freckled face.  
"Dean, did you feel that? She just kicked, the baby just kicked!" He explained excitedly. Dean's eyes flew open in shock, which would have been a funny sight if it wasn't such a beautiful moment. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and moved it around until it got to the exact place where he had felt the pressure.  
"Talk to her again Dean, she liked your voice." Castiel urged, happiness soaring through him. Him and Dean had been waiting for this moment. Dean nodded and kept his hand where it was meant to be.  
"Hey honey, can you kick for daddy, please? We've been waiting for you to make some commotion in there baby." Dean said softly, a soft grin on his face. Soon enough, Dean gasped and Castiel smiled wider than he believed possible.  
"You did it! I knew you could do it baby girl," Dean said with pure joy rushing through his voice. Dean looked up to meet Cas's eyes.  
"We made her. We made a baby Cas. A sweet, innocent, little girl. You gave her to me Cas, I couldn't be more grateful to you. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, and I love you so much." Dean announced as he stared into Castiel's tear filled orbs.  
"I love you too, Dean. God I love you," he replied, a tear travelling down his soft, pale, face. Dean leaned up, careful of his boy's stomach, and kissed Cas passionately, cupping the side of his face.  
"Can you please get me and apple with sour cream and onion dip?" Castiel mumbled, and Dean groaned inside of his mouth.  
"Cas that's grossssss," Dean whined, a playful smile on his lips. Cas pouted, and Dean gave in, heading to the kitchen to create the disgusting snack.


End file.
